Hugs
by Sabby-Sama
Summary: When Yuffies feeling blue only Vincent can cheer her up and realize something. Same for Vincent when Yuffie does something unexpected.


Well, first off I would like to say that I'm proud of this Fanfic because it's my first time at something kinda angsty, I suppose? That is if you call Yuffies poutyness angsty. BUT ANYWAYS. I'm really happy bout this one!

Warning: Umm, nothing I can think of.. But jsut in case I'll post this as T If it's kinda depressing or whatnot. I dun really know *shrugs*

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII...

* * *

><p><span>Hugs<span>

A deep sigh left the mouth of Yuffie Kisaragi. She was seated at one of the window seats at 7th heaven, face in her palm as she looked outside at the dreary sky. She was slightly kicking her feet that couldn't reach the floor under the table.

Tifa, the barmaid and owner of 7th Heaven, who was also a close friend of Yuffie's walked over to her table and set a glass of water down in front of the short haired girl. Yuffie murmured a soft, 'Thanks, Boobs.' Tifa smiled softly and walked back to the bar. She thought it would be best for Yuffie to come to her about her problem instead of Tifa squeezing it out of her.

Yuffie remembered what happened earlier that day. She had played a prank on Cid and he really got mad. REALLY mad. The madest shes ever seen him. That prank wasn't even that bad though.

You would think that Yuffie wouldn't be upset at such an achievment of majorly pissing of Cidney Highwind, but it really did. She was difficult when it came to her emotions. She could take one situation and add a whole bunch of emotions, some of them which were complete opposites.

For example, right now. She felt a bit of pride, happiness and glee; but at the same time she mostly felt angsty like Cloud, scared, angry. She was mostly scared and angry because the blonde prankee had confiscated all her materia, including her backup materia for when her regular materia got confiscated.

Yup, she took precautions for her beloved materia.

She smiled at that but then immediatly turned her dazzling smile upside down into a frown.

She was scared because she didn't want Cid to use any of her mastered materia, or to throw them all off the airship to never be found again. But she felt the rest of the other emotions because of the great achievment. She got the old man good thius time.

_**He won't be able to get un-glued till next week!**_ Yuffie snickered. She relapsed into her thoughts again until a chime went off that signaled someone had entered the bar.

She didn't bother turning her head to see who it was. Instead Yuffie decided to stare some more at the sky. The man stood at the doorway, looking at Yuffie with a questioning glare. Something was wrong with the energetic young woman, she wasn't her self today.

He looked at Tifa who was behind the bar arranging drinking glasses. The long haired women looked up at him with sympathetic wine colored eyes and sighed, shrugging. She went back to her glasses.

Heavy, metalic footsteps were heard coming Yuffies way.

Yuffie knew that sound anywhere, she's heard it for the past few years after all.

...And, she was used to picking that sound out all the time when she wanted to find the owner of the ridiculous footwear to follow him around.

Vincent Valentine had walked into the bar.

And he was heading towards Yuffie with a blank expression on his face.

The grey eyed girls heart started to flutter like a hummingbirds. He was coming to HER. What was she going to do? Why was he coming over here?

_**Cool it, Yuffie. Act natural. Don't goof! Oh gods, that expression is so hot.. Gods help me!, **_Yuffie thought franticly.

The demonic gunslinger noticed how flustered she was and he smiled. He finally made his way to her table, pulled out a chair for himself and sat down. Yuffie stared at him with wide eyes.

He chuckled and folded his hands in front of him while searching Yuffies face for her emotions.

She gave him a small, somewhat shy smile and turned back to the window once again sighing remembering her mood from earlier.

The dreary, depressing weather outside was reflected in Yuffies sad eyes, Vincent had thought. There was definetly something wrong with his...friend. The red eyed man still had trouble refering to the members of AVALANCHE as his "friends" but deep down inside he knew it was true, he just had trouble admitting it out loud.

He frowned at the shuriken thrower. He didn't know what to say to her and the silence was eating him alive, suprisingly. He for one was a quiet man and never cared about akward silences until now. He joined her in examining the world outside.

Vincent grunted after a while and looked back at Yuffie. That cought her attention. She looked questioningly at him for the sudden noise.

"Yuffie, what is wrong?" The raven haired man asked with worry in his deep, rumbling voice. Yuffie smiled. She just loved his voice. Her heart quickened again when she noiced the look in his scarlet eyes.

She hesitated, "It's...Nothing. Vinnie." She added his nickname at the end to reassure him. He didn't take the bait but instead raised an eyebrow as he always did.

"No, there is something bothering you, Yuffie. Telling me will help." _**I am concerned for you wellbeing**_, he added in his thoughts.

She sighed at how distressed Vincent was getting from this. She spilled the beans about Cid.

Vincent did the unexpected and laughed when Yuffie finished. She was shoked. Was he laughing at her? He noticed her expression and explained.

"Yuffie, there is nothing to worry about. Cid will not do anything to your precious materia. He knows how you feel about them," Vincent was refering to the materia as living beings, as Yuffie always had. He continued, " because your like a daughter to him and he wouldn't do something to hurt you like that, even if you do it to him all the time." They both laughed at this.

Yuffie took a deep breath, recovering from all the laughing and said," Wow, really? I never knew he thought of me like that." Vincent nodded.

"But I have to admit, that was an excellent prank. Just never do something like that to me." Vincent said wearily, eyeing Yuffie incase he gave her any ideas.

Yuffie laughed at Vincents tone when he said that last sentence. "Of course not, Vinnie!"

There was another silence until Yuffie spoke up again.

"I need to think up another prank for him though..." She said with a thoughtful yet playful look in her eyes, already coniving some more torture to the pilot.

"How about you tie up Cid, tape his mouth shut and leave him on the curb outside of the bar on garbage day?" Vincent suggested. This got a wide eyed stare from Yuffie.

"Whoa, Vincent! Your so evil!" She giggled at him.

"I have to think of outside-the-box idea's that only the great Yuffie Kisaragi, White Rose of Wutai would come up with." The man replied while grining. She was considering this idea.

"Hmm, I'll think about it! But thanks, Vinnie, for everything. Your the best!" Yuffie shot up from her seat and hugged Vincent around the neck. He sat there stunned, unsure of what to do. Yes, Yuffie had hugged him before, but this time was different. It was a thankful hug, he had given her advice her and reassured ehr about how Cid loved her like a daughter. He was never the type to do so, and he felt, good. Not like a monster as he had thought before in his life. It was kind of ironic, that he would be helping someone else out when he could barely help himself. Why did he do that anyway?

He felt something else in his chest that he hadnt felt in over 30 years. What was this feeling?

Vincent reached up his human hand and akwardly pat Yuffie on the back, something he had never done before when she had hugged her. She let go and smiled greatfully at him and dashed out of 7th Heaven, looking for Cid's landed airship to talk to him.

Vincent smiled to himself behind his cloaks collar and looked out the window at Yuffie running across the front of the bar looking for Cid. Tifa cleared her thoat from across the room and caught Vincents attention. He looked over at her, a smile on the other womans face. She had witnessed everything from her spot behind the bar.

"That was great, Vince." She said still smiling at him.

He "Hmm-ed" in responce.

There was silence as they looked at each other. Tifa broke the silence.

"You really like her, don't you Vincent?" The man looked away in embarrasment.

_**That must be the feeling in my chest. I...like Yuffie Kisaragi. **_He smiled his widest yet while looking out at the sky again, which seemed to get brighter and held promises for a better day.

* * *

><p>I also really like the ending of this story too xD Rate please!<p>

And also, if you have any story idea's feel free to message me, ect. I'd be more than happy to write it if I think it's a good idea. Of course, credit shall be given!

~Sabby-Sama


End file.
